Lost in my own Body
by julietart
Summary: Olivia comes back to Beacon Hills to find everything's different. Her life flips upside down while she deals with changes, love, and keeping old friendships together.  Warning: mild laguage or cussing
1. Chapter 1

Lost in my own body- chapter 1

I got out of my truck and ran to the front door. I'm so glad to be home! I've missed Beacon hills like crazy! I rang the door bell nearly bouncing out my shoes.

The door opened and I flung my self at the bot who opened it.

"What the- OLIVIA!" Scott yelled and squeesed me back. I finally let go as Stiles bounded down the steps 2 at a time.

He hugged me too and I headed up to Scott's room.

"We've missed you so much! What's Europe like?" Stiles asked.

"It was awesome! It's nothing like America, but sooo much better!..." I went off rambling about Rome and Paris. I'd gone on an exchange trip around Europe for a few months. But it felt like almost yesterday we were having food fights the Stiles' kitchen and playing video games all night long.

"Well you haven't changed a bit." Stiles said. "that's for sure." Actually I had changed, a lot. I curled my hair and I'm waering a lot more make up than usual. Not that he'd ever notice. No matter how much I flirted or how I dressed, he'll never notice.

"Neither have you."I said. But a flicker fashed across Scott's eyes. Stiles glanced over at him, and neither of them spoke.

"You're right." Scott choaked out.

"No, what are'nt you telling me?" Stiles swallowed really loud and Scott looked at the ground. "What?" I persisted.

"It's nothing." Stiles said.

"Yeah, right, and I own a unicorn." Scott looked at me like i was insane, probably am. Oh, how i've missed his face. I've missed them both so much!

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, trust me."

"Try me." A look crossed between them that showed, whatever they were saying, It was big. I walked over and sat on the bed with them.

"I'm _a walemurff_" Scott mumbled.

"A what?"

"A... Were... wolf." He said it like it pained him.

"Yeah right. Wheres the hidden camera?"

"There isn't one." Stiles interrupted. "We're uh, serious." I was about to give some other sarcastic retort, when i looked into Scott's eyes. He was serious. I could see all his sadness and depression in his eyes.

Right before they turned gold.

_What the-?_

"Like I said, werewolf." the gold faded back to his usual brown.

"And, you are...?" I looked to Stiles.

"Human. Absolutly, 100% human." I let out a major sigh and both of them laughed at me.

This certanly isn't what I expected to come home to.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in my own body- chapter 2

I'm meeting Scott's new girlfriend apparently today. I have to admit, when he said his girlfriend was coming over, It was almost a bigger shock than his other bit of news. Shaking, I asked Stiles if he met a girl too. He said no, thank God, and I just wished that they couldn't see the releif in my face.

When The door bell rang we raced through the house, Stiles and me doing everything possible to embarress Scott, and Scott doing everything possible to sdviod that.

Scott won with werewolf speed neither of us could match, and flung open the door. stiles and I were laughing and out of breath bounding downstairs after him. And when I saw her, all i could think was:

_Damn._ _How did Scott manage to get her?_

"Hey." I said.

"Hi! I've heard so much about you! I'm Allison."

"Olivia." I said and gave her a hug. She immediatly grabbed Scott's hand and we headed back upstairs to his room.

I wanted to know so much more! Does Allison know about Scott? How does it work? Everything!

We barely had time to sit down before two people came rushing into his room. I didn't even hear them come down the hall. And- _Omigod! _Is that...

_Jackson Whittemore? _Like, Jackson_ Jackass_ Whittemore? As Stiles named him last year... What's he doing here? And who the hell is he with?

"Scott, you gotta get out of here." The other guy said.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Wait... I remember now, Derek Hale?

"Look, I'll explain when we get to my place. You're not safe here." He noticed me. "And She needs to get out of here. Go home."

"NO." Stiles interrupted. "First off, she knows, second-" So this is werewolf buissness? How many are there?

"Are you two going to tell the entire town now? You can't keep a secret from anyone!" I Suddenly felt like the odd one out. I took a step back and attempted to fade into the wall behind me.

"She's our best friend. And we're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on." When did he get so brave? I like it.

Derek stepped right up into Stiles' face. "Look, my cousin is coming, He's bringing his pack. And he's not happy that I killed Peter. He knows the way to hurt an alpha is to hurt his pack."

"So you think we're not safe in our own home but we will be safe in an old burned down house in the middle of the woods?" Scott was getting kinda pissed... What are they talking about?

"Well unless you want them to come here and rip your house to shreds and hurt your mother-"

"We'll be there." Scott said through gritted teeth.

Derek and Jackson left. Why was he even here? Is Jackson one too?

"OK, what the hell is going on?" I asked. They all looked at me.No one seemed to know where to start.

"I need you to drive us, Liv." Scott said.

"Me? but- why? What's going o-"

"Come on!" He rushed me out the door with Allison and Stiles on our heels.

They better give me some answers, or else I'll kick his little werewolf butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in my own body- chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?" I ask slapping the wheel. Scott sat in the front seat next to me and stiles sat with Allison in the back.

"Turn right here." Stiles was telling me where to go.

"What is this Scott? The pack? Werewolves? Why is Jackson Whittemore here? I leave for four months! and.." I could speak anymore, why were they rushing to the woods of all places? Who's after us?

"Ok, I'll make this simple-"

"Simple? Scott, this is anything but simple!"

"You're right, I..." he dropped his head into his hands. "Werewolves travel in packs. There's an alpha at the top, he's in control. Then there are betas like me and Jackson-"

"Jackson's a werewolf? And you guys are friends? with Jackass Jackson?"

"Well, I wouldn't say friends..." Stiles piped up.

"And there are omegas. They're incredably rare, but you know Lydia Martin?"

"Do I? incredably popular, bitch, The girl stiles has been crushing on since 3rd grade?." How could I forget the one who's been keeping from my own crush since 3rd grade as well. Stiles laughed in the backseat.

"She's one." Scot looked out the window as if regretting everything. "An omega, at least."

"You're explaining to me later what the difference is. why are they after you?"

"Because, Derek killed his uncle so that he would become the alpha. Now he has control of me. For some reason his cousin must have wanted him alive or to kill him, himself or something. Now he's after Derek. And the best way to hurt an alpha is to hurt it's pack." He didn't have to say it. And to hurt the pack, your hurt their friends and family.

_Me._ And Stiles, and Allison... All of us.

"This is insane. It's a prank or something... I..." I know it's not a prank. The look in Scott's eyes... The fear is Stiles'...

This is real and It breaks my heart.

We sat in silence for a long time, the time one of us spoke was when Stiles was telling me where to turn. We finally pulled onto a dirt road that weaved through the forest to an old abandoned burnt-down house.

_This_ is where we're safe at?

Derek, Jackson, and Allison were already there. Standing in the front yard. We all walked inside, it was a lot bigger than it looked and was probably once a beautiful home, but now it was burnt and decayed and is that... _blood_ on the ground.

"Just lay low for a litle while. Eventually they're going to find us here... Where the hell is Lydia? She said she was coming!" Derek was really pissed. I stood closer to Allison and Stiles. We cerainly felt like the odd ones out.

"I'm up here you idiots." She came walking down the main stairs. The look on her face was revolting. She looked so pleased with herself as she walked over snaked her arm around Jackson, Sneaking a quick wink at stiles before Kissing Jackson on the cheek.

What a bitch.

Out of nowhere the was a huge crash like cannon fire and some guy came fling through the already-smashed window. He grabbed me from behind and held me tight. I struggled but he wouldn't give.

Five more huge guys came crashing in, some from the window, some from the actual door, and some from inside the house.

Allison screamed and Scott did her best to protect her, before all hell broke loose.

Stiles (ever my hero) Jumped at the guy holding me even though he had no chance, Derek statred a huge fight with what looked like the other alpha, and Jackson and Lydia seemed to team up and take down as many others as possible. Allison had pulled assorted wepons out from under her jacket and was fighting pretty well on her own.

I continued to struggle with my captor but eventually gave up. I took a better look at the guys who ambushed us. Every werewolf had fangs and extra hair and their eyes were glowing yellow. I'll never get the picture out of my brain of seeing my sweet little best friend Scott change into one of those discusting beasts.

I was ripped aside as Stiles was fighting off my captor. They dragged me outside and the last thing I fel before going unconcious was the sharp quick pain in my left fore arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in my own body- Chapter 4

The blackness faded out to redness. I could see again, sort of, everything was a shade of red. I skidded out away from others fighting. Crawling behind a tree. I clutched my arm, screaming in pain. I looked down to see exactly what I expected. Several small wounds forming a little cresent-shape.

I was bitten, and screwed.

I managed to stop screaming and pull myself together. I ran around the huge house and in through the back. I ran up the stairs and hid behind a banister.

Something exploded by my head, I screamed and looked to find a major hole in the wall. Peeking my head through I saw 3 guys with giant guns walking towards the house. The noise went down and a relative calm erupted all over. Until the gun shots began.

the 3 men were firimg bullets at anything they could see. What is going on here? They looked like they were going hunting, dressed in dark clothing and holding tons of wepons. were they working with the other pack?

Scott was thrown from the window below me. He rolled out into the open right in front of one of the men. The man raised his gun, a satisfied look on his face, and I couldn't stop myself. I yelled;

"NO!"

Thankfuly, no one seemed to hear me. Allison suddenly vurst out of the house screaming too. PUlling Scott away from the man, and shoving his gun away.

"Dad, no! What are you doing?" DAD?

"He's broken our agreement." He raised the gun once more, aimed to kill.

"He didn't have a choice!" Allison stood between the two of them as Scott was scooting backwards across the grass.

I looked away, I couldn't watch anymore. There was a large amoutn more shouting that made no sence to me before one final gun shot was fired.

_Scott? _Reluctantly i turned around to see the 3 men leaving. I looked around and saw Stiles staring at Jackson, who was staring at allison, who was clutching Scott. _Is he ok?_

I wouldn't have cared if lane mines were going off, I ran down the steps nd outside as fast I possibly could.

Allison slowly helped him up and everyone rushed over. _He was ok..._ A wieght had been lifted off my shoulders. I joined the crowd of people all staring at each other. It was evident no one knew what to do next.

_Where is Derek? Why wasn't he here to help Scott?_

"Liv.. did you.. oh no!" Stiles was looking at my arm. I nearly forgot I was freaking out over Scott. I looked down at the wound on my arm.

The was so much blood... The last thing I saw before fainting was everyone's faces as they realised just what the wound on my arm meant.

I'm one of them now.

I woke up in the backseat of my car. I slowly came to my senses and_... Omigod! I'm laying in Stiles' lap._

I jumped up quick and made my self dizzy."Whoa there, Easy!" He grabbed my shoulder and felt sparks jump around under his hand. Ignoring the crazy. All the blood was gone, thank god, and it was bandaged neatly.

I didn't even realise Scott was driving until we pulled into my driveway. Stiles handed me his Jacket. I took it greedily, but asked: "Why?"

"To cover up the bandage!" He said laughing at me. "When you mom sees it she'll ask why and I happen to know you are a terrible liar."

"Am not!" I said, pulling on the warm jacket.

"Yes, sadly you are. don't you remmember in 9th grade-"

"Guys!" Scott interupted. "Liv, go get some sleep. Trust me, you'll need it."

"Wait, since when are you my mother? I'm at least driving you home first." I walked around and tried to open the drivers side door, yelping in pain at the attempt.

"No way! you shattered your wrist.. somehow." Scott said "If the bite takes hold, when you wake up tomorrow it should be completely healed."

I sighed. "I guess I have to believe all this now."

"Yeah ya do." Stiles said. "But you should have believed us when we told you this morning."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're right." He said shugging.

"See ya guys tomorrow at school."

"See ya." They headed down the street toward their houses as I walked into mine. I hugged dtiles jacket extra close as I snuggled into bed. Not sleeping a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in my own Body- chapter 5

I sighed and grabbed my backpack. With a last look in the mirror, I adjusted the sleeve of my shirt. I covered up the cresent-shaped scar that was slightly lighter than the rest of my skin.

Should there be a scar? Does Scott have one? He said it should've healed...

The drive to school seemed to last days. I just wanted to see Scott. I needed to talk to him, about the things I can hear, and see, and even smell. i wanted to know more, what about full moons? When will I change? I woke up this morning and I could see with out putting in my contacts. I knew there were things they hadn't told me yet. And I wanted to know it all.

I pulled into my spot and texted Stiles.

"Hey where are ya?"

"At my locker. Meet us in the lobby."

"on my way :)"

The walk from the parking lot to the front doors lasted almost as long as the ride here. When I got inside I searched through the crowds of exhausted teenagers. I finally found them at the water fountains with Allison.

"Heya." I said

"Hey, How ya feeling?" Stiles asked. I wished I could reach over and grab his hand the way Scott held Allison's...

"Amazing, it's crazy." I said, holding back saying what I wanted to.

Scott smiled his goofy smile. "Yeah, It's pretty cool. Is your wrist better?" I immediatly pulled my sleeve down over my hand more.

"Yeah, It's fine..." I said, wishing I could lie better.

"Olivia, What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Nothing."

"You know we can tell when you're lying. I can't believe you still even try to." Stiles said.

"I- uh.." I rolled up my sleeve to my elbow, so they could see the thin scar. "Should there be a scar?"

Judging by the looks on their faces, there shouldn't be. "Uh... Maybe it's still healing?" Stiles said looking at the worried look in my eyes.

"But Scott said It would heal over night." Scott fingerd my the light cresent-shaped scar, unknowing what to say.

The bell rang, I tugged my sleeve back down. "I should go get my schedule from the office. Bye guys." I said with out looking any of them in the eyes. But I felt their eyes on my back as I weeved my way back through the crowds.

I got my schedule and found I have Biology and English with the guys and French III with Lydia and Alliosn.

"Bonjor!" Our teacher began. "Recontrez Le nouvel élève, Olivia!"

"Bonjor.." I said quietly as the class stared at me like loins looking at a piece of meat.

"Commençons par la première leçon.." The teacher began. I immeditally turned to Allison and Lydia who sat next to me.

"It's probably not a big deal." Allison reassured me.

"Yeah, I know but did you see Scott's face? This isn't normal."

"Look. I have scars too, and I'm fine. Maybe you're just an omega like me." she rolled up her sleeve to show huge scratch marks. Through her shear leggings I could almost make out more scars and there was a one more faint line on her hair line. I never asked how she was turned, I just kind of assumed she'd been bitten too.

"How were you.. turned?"I asked timidly

"I was attacked. By the last Alpha, before Derek was in charge."

"But, why?"

"He wanted Stiles to give him info on where Scott was." That hurt. They both knew I had a crush on him, I mean, I'm sure they've figured it out. I knew he still had feelings for Lydia and he probably always will. "I was bait."

"I'm sorry..." I musterd up.

"Don't be. J'adore c'est!"

"You didn't even say that right." Allison laughed.

"Whatever, I love it. Highted senses, super agility and speed, and of course, making the boys drool." Lydia glanced over at two guys who were indeed staring at her. "All for two nights of pain that I won't even remember the next day? So worth it."

"Wait, _two nights?_ I thought It was just the Full moon."

"No, females change on the full and new moon."

"Great." I sighed and sat back in my chair. "Should be fun." I felt Allison grow tense next to me. I could smell the girl's perfumes in the room next door. I could hear a pook kid giving a speach in the room two floors below us on _Moby Dick. _

Well, It isn't _all_ that bad...

**Please Review! Thanks!**

**V  
>V<br>V**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost in my own body- chapter 6

Algebra book in hand, I smacked Stiles. He all but flew off the bed. "Not funny."

"Hey watch it! you're a lot stronger than you think." He rubbed his shoulder that I think I just dislocated. "And I thought it was histerical."

"You of all people are not allowed to make fun of me." I said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?"

"_Because_ you're not even a werewolf!"

"Well don't you think you're cool! And you've been one for what? Not even 24 hours?" Stiles pretended to check a watch he didn't even have on.

I shoved him again and we got back to studying. Scott looked up at us and rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop flirting." He whispered so quietly, Stiles couldn't hear it. I stuck my tounge ou at him. "Real mature." He whispered back.

The silence following lasted less than a minute.

"Do you smell that?" I asked they both looked up, confused. "You're mom bought pizza!" I sprang off the bed and headed for the window. "Look!" Scott evidently heard her get out of the car and smelled the delicious scent when she opened the car door.

"How did you smell that? _Before me?_"

"I-i'm sorry...?" Am I not supposed to be able to smell it?

"Who cares! come on!" Stiles said and we raced downstairs, for once, I won.

"I thought you guys might be hungry." said as she set the pizza down on the counter.

"Absolutly!" Stiles said and we laughed getting out plates. My mouth watered as I grabbed 3 slices. I could have eaten the entire thing, but like_ that _wouldn't be suspicious or anything.

We headed back upstairs and Stiles nearly inhaled his pizza just as we were walking up the steps.

I sat back in my spot on the bed and took a huge bite of my pizza.

My mouth nearly exploded with the taste. I spit it out immediatly and dropped my plate. I can't even explain the feeling, there isn't words for it. Of cousre it tasted like pizza but like pizza on steroids with the flavor turned up 300 times. I started choaking on what was left in my mouth and I nearly passed out from the feeling. I looked at Scott and Stiles but they didn't seem to find anything wrong.

They calmed my down and I pushed the plate as far from me as possible, wrinkling my nose.

"What's wrong?" Stles asked, holding me from falling over onto the floor.

I told them what happened but there really isn't words to decribe it. "I guess my sense of taste is going crazy too."

"That definaltly didn't happen to me." Scott said. "In fact, I've never even heard of that happening."

Stiles looked seriously worried, just as much as me. And in that moment, I hugged him. I don't know what i was thinking, but I did. And it was greatest sweetest feeling in the world. Like I was comforted, happy, home. Like I belonged. And guess what?

He hugged back.

Awkwardly, we let go, and not one of us spoke about it. I went back to studying, having lost my appetite, and Stiles and Scott eventually did the same.

What am I going to do if I can never eat normal things again?

Reluctantly, I walked up to Jackson and Lydia at school the next day. "Have you guys heard from Derek recently?"

The look on Jackson's face was a mixture of pity and 'why is this chick talking to me?'

"Nope." He said.

"Well I need to talk to him, do you know where I can find him?"

"You can't find him. He shows up when he wants you to know where he is." Lydia said. "What do you need anyway?"

"I need to ask him about some... stuff that's been happening."

"Like..." she prodded. Jackson looked annoyed.

"Nothing. Uh, I should be going." I said.

"Yeah you should." He said and with that he left, towing Lydia behind him. _Well jeese... SOmeone's in a pissy mood._

I met Scott, Allison, and Stiles at luch, along with most of the lacrosse team. I looked at their full trays of food jelous.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Allison asked.

I shook my head. " I tried eatng breakfast this morning but the same thing happened as last night." I made and explosion-y motion with my hands.

Stiles handed me a peice of plain white bread from his packed lunch. I smiled, _why didn't I think of bread?_ I took a bite slowly, and was actually able to handle it. Sure, the taste was intense, but manageable. Unlike the pizza or cereal this morning.

I took another huge bite and nearly inhaled the thing. I forgot how hungry I was.

The all stared at me trying not to laugh. "Shut up." I said quietly, wishing I could blend into the crowds surrounding me, and dissapear.

**Please Review! I need suggestiong for the story. Any review makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in my own body- Chapter 7

later durring lunch some of Lydia's old freinds walked in. I know them too well. Even before I left for Europe, they were evil bitches. Now, who knows.

They walked into the line getting minescule lunches, and sat down at their usual table. But something seemed up with them.

They were looking at us. ANd doing what all girls do, giggling their asses off.

Here we go... But this time I had an advantage, werewolf hearing. I tuned into them, Listening in on their conversation.

"-What she's wearing! what is that vintage?" Bitch #1 said.

"Just because something is completely old and out of style, doesn't make it vintage!" BItch #2 said. The grip on my water bottle tightened.

"It's not all that bad, but did you hear what everyone's saying she got in Europe?" Bitch #3 said.

"What?"

"An STD." she whisperd, obviously making it up on the spot.

The shrieks of the other two girls were enough to set the other off again. Making up totally rediculous rumers.

I didn't realise my hand was shaking until Scott reached over and settled it. "Jeese Liv, calm down."

I took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder. "Them again?" He asked. I nodded, my hands were still shaking. "Liv, calm down! Your eyes are turning yellow!" _What? _Sure enough, i look doen to see my nails growing into claws. _Here? Not now!_ I shoved my sleeves down over my hands and shoved them under the table. "Your pulse rising, It's what triggers it. You need to clam down." I took another deep breath and felt the clawas retract. I guess my eyes changed back because everyone at the table seemed to calm down a bit more.

"I gotta go..." I got up and left the cafeteria, no one treid to stop me. I've had enough for one day...

I kept walking, taking turns when I needed to and walked right out of the big double doors to my car.

I sat on my bed a few hours later. Two different texbooks open in front of me. I was doing research on an English project, so I had papers spread out everywhere.

But it didnt stay that way for long. My papers flew everywhere as Stile scam bursting into my room holding two brown grocery bags filled to the top.

"Stiles!" I yelled trying to pull all my papers back into order. I gave up shoving them all into a pile in the corner of my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"HUngry?" He asked ploping the bags down where my books once were.

"Well yeah but.."

"But nothing! I went to the store and got all the flavor-less foods I could!" He was hopping in place setting the all out on my bed for me to see. "Unsalted crackers, Lots of bread, bagels, Asain pears which eveeryone says are flavor-less but I dont know, and tofu, just in case." I wrikled my nose, nbut kept laughing at his dorkiness. "Well?" he asked.

"This is the niceest thing any one has done for me in a long time." I smiled grabbing the crackers and eating handfulls at a time. He laughed at me grabbing a cracker for himself. I swatted his hand away,, and he grabbed his wrist in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, I need to watch my stregth...

"It's fine." He said, laughing at me.

This has got to be the greatest day of my life.

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
